Steal my girl
by Luu1225
Summary: {Songfic} Ella es su chica, y nadie nunca va alejarla de él. Porque hay un billón en el mundo, pero ella es única, y nadie va a robársela. [Clear x Fem!Mink]


**Steal my girl.**

 **La idea de este fic vino después de escuchar la canción de One direction:  
"Steal my girl."  
Será un AU, sus personalidades son las mismas.**

 **Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Nitro+Chiral.**

* * *

-Esto es vida~- susurro el albino, adentrándose a su habitación correspondiente, mientras retiraba poco a poco las gotas de agua que caían por su aun húmedo cabello; cerró la puerta detrás suyo, llevando en su cabeza la afelpada toalla blanca que usualmente usaba, solo para el secado de su cabello.

Tras cerrar la puerta, contemplo con una expresión feliz a la bella morena que estaba delante de su ordenador tecleando varias veces, mientras mantenía un libro abierto de par en par, en sus piernas; daba varias miradas a este, solo para volver la vista a la pantalla, y teclear varis veces más.

Se veía concentrada, lo sabía muy bien, tras darse cuenta de las gafas que llevaba puestas, sabía perfectamente que cuando las usaba, no tenía que molestarla, porque ese ensayo era importante.

Estaban muy cerca de los finales, y cualquier tarea, trabajo o proyecto que se pidiera, tendría que hacerse y entregarse puntualmente.

No dijo más, fue a su armario, saco una simple camisa de mangas largas, color gris no muy fuerte, un gris suave; y un par de jeans.

-Gracias por prestarme tu ordenador- la voz suave de su novia, lo saco de sus pensamientos; se bajo completamente la camisa y se giro hacia la castaña, regalándole una de esas socarronas sonrisas que Clear siempre tenía.

Y lo caracterizaban.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes utilizarlo cuando quieras- dijo el albino, solo para volverse completamente hacia donde su novia, inclinarse hacia la más baja y recargar su frente contra la ajena; al mismo tiempo froto sus narices.

Clear enredo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la morena, ese gesto no se quedo ahí, se abrazo por completo de ella; y la levanto completamente del suelo, no dejo que Mink dijera algo cuando se dejo caer con ella en la cama.

Mink abrió los labios para protestar, o decir algo, sin embargo fueron sellados con un sorpresivo beso por parte de Clear. Dicho contacto fue corto, la morena fue la primera en separarse, así logrando contemplar el rostro de su querido albino.

De su novio.

-Hoy es día libre, ¿quieres hacer algo?- interrogo la morena, siendo ahora colocada debajo del albino, tras sentir como este se giraba y colocaba encima suyo, aunque estaba ocupado frotando su rostro en su pecho, que tal vez ni pudo haber escuchado su pregunta.

El albino se quedo en silencio pensativo ante muchas cosas que podrían hacer, pero había una cosa que más deseaba.

-Quiero quedarme todo el día en la cama, con Mink-san…- susurro, aun con el rostro pegado en el pecho de la mayor. (Aunque fuese solo por un año)

La castaña lo escucho claramente, y solo suspiro, pasando sus dedos por el esponjoso cabello de su novio, deteniéndose cuando lo sintió levantarse, ahora viendo perfectamente las mejillas sonrosadas de Clear y sus ojos brillantes, esos hermosos orbes rosas y resplandecientes, y una sonrisa… una cálida y hermosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo decirle no a ese hermoso rostro?

-Está bien, pero ordenemos algo de comida más tarde- fue su única excepción, y nada que Clear no pudiera aceptar; asintió energéticamente.

Un beso fue con lo que empezó todo, Mink regreso cada suave beso que Clear le brindaba, así como unas cuantas caricias en su mejillas cuando se separaban, y ambos podían verse a los ojos, entregándose a cada cariño que ambos se brindaban, la morena incluso dejo que hiciera ese gracioso juego de soplar en su vientre; cosa que la hizo reír, algo que no era muy común en ella, por eso Clear era el único que podía hacerlo.

La razón por la que siempre piensa eso, es fácil… Porque Mink, es su chica.

¿Está claro? Lo está tanto como el agua, lo estuvo cuando Mink le llevo a su casa, y ahí conoció a la abuela de su pareja, quien desde ese momento lo llamo: Cariño.

Muy raro puede ser, pero era adorable.

Mientras la ve caminar por el pasillo, se da cuenta de las varias miradas que se centran en ella, por su tranquilo andar, tan tranquila y vistiendo esos hermosos vaqueros, hay billones de chicas, pero nadie igual a ella.

Y eso no detiene a los que quieren robarse a su chica.

¿Está claro?

Cuando Mink toma la iniciativa, y lo besa primero, sentir esos hermosos labios de reinar chocar con los suyos, y ni una vez Clear la ha decepcionado, y cada día le deja claro; que nadie…

 **Absolutamente nadie, va apartarla de él.**

Y siempre le recuerda a la gente que la mira detenidamente, y queda con la abierta al verla andar tan tranquila con esos vaqueros, que ella…

 **Ella es su chica.**

¿Está claro?

Debe quedar claro, porque será mejor que ellos se busquen a la suya; porque ella… Ella es su chica.

Siguieron rodando, compartiendo cada segundo más mimos de los que ya se habían dado perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo, solo hasta que escucho el sonido de su teléfono, dejando saber que le había llegado un mensaje, seguramente de alguno de sus hermanos; pero lo ignoro completamente, cuando se quedo completamente estático observando fijamente a su novia.

Completamente ido en la hermosa mirada de la morena.

-Eres mi chica…- susurro contra los labios ajenos. -te amo…-

Mink escucho claramente, y soltó un suave suspiro, siempre repetía eso. Y ni una vez, le había molestado.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Clear…-

* * *

 **¡Luu-fuera!**

 **¡Quede muy satisfecha!  
Espero y les guste, si es así, por favor dejad un review.**

 **Os dejo la canción:  
watch?v=DXWQUTeBL_w  
**


End file.
